The Aftermath of Armeddon
by Minnesota Maverick
Summary: This is the story of Grace and Aj after the saving of the earth.


AFTERMATH OF ARMEGEDDON

Chp.1

As the shuttle rocketed back to earth the crew cried. They cried tears of joy and tears of happiness. They cried for Harry and they cried with happiness for their families. AJ was not crying. He was celebrating. Harry was dead. Finally he could live in peace and be with Grace without thinking that Harry would burst into the door any second. He and grace could finally live in peace. As the shuttle reached the Atmosphere an angelic smile appeared on AJ's face. A smile of a demon.

When the shuttle landed the crowd was cheering so loud it was like Niagara Falls. All of the nations leaders from the United Nations were there. The crew members were heroes. When the crew got off Grace was the first to greet them. She leapt into AJ's arms and cried. Cried for her father and cried for AJ.

After the press conferences and all of the hugging and hubbub AJ and Grace drove home. Not a word was mentioned about the adventure. They could wait to talk about space and asteroids; they just wanted to enjoy each other's company. Grace had no idea of AJ's joy of her father's death. She would find out though and not all too soon.

Chp.2

The wedding was four months away. Planning and preparation had been put on hold because AJ had to save the world. Now that that was over Grace could get into full swing wedding mode. The dress she chose was white with a little bit of red right on the shoulder. This was to represent her father and his sacrifice. AJ did not approve of the dress, but decided not to say anything realizing that she still was not over Harry's death.

AJ would wake up in the middle of the night with a painful conscience. He just would shove his conscience out of the way and take some sleeping pills. It would happen every night and finally he learned to ignore it. He still decided to wait to tell Grace his feelings. He had to be one hundred percent sure that Grace was completely over Harry. Unluckily for Harry she never would.

Chp.3

The day before the wedding came. AJ took Grace out to lunch. He finally decided to tell her his joy about Harry's death. He thought that she would be just fine with it. As they sat down and ordered drinks he took her hand in his.

He looked her in the eye and said, "I can't tell you how glad I am that Harry is dead, he would've just ruined our relationship, he was being all nice at the end, but he would have ruined it. It is just you and me Grace and that will make life so much easier."

Grace pulled her hand away from his and disgustedly screamed, "He saved your life you lying cheating son of a gun, how could you do this? He saved your life and this is how you repay him, by being excited about his death. He was ten times more of the man that you will ever be and I want you to remember that. Oh and by the way the wedding is off. I'll let you make all of the cancellations."

She ran away crying. The man she loved was happy that her father died. It was so wrong, just so wrong. She felt like she had just been slapped in the face. She knew one thing though; she would never go back to AJ.

AJ stood there dumbfounded. He truly thought that she would agree with him. He wished he had just dept his mouth shut. Maybe if they were married she would have agreed more. Well he had to try to get her back. He just had to.

Chp.4

When Grace got home she had twenty messages. Nineteen of them were from AJ. By the second she just started deleting them. No matter what he said or what he did she wouldn't go back. After ten more calls from AJ she just unplugged the phone. Then she went into her room to cry. She had no more tears of joy. She had been betrayed and used. She had given part of her heart to a man that wanted her father dead. She regretted every "I love you" and every kiss. Every word she spoke to his evil face. How he held her and sang to her before he went on the ship. She regretted every last moment.

She went to the medicine cabinet to get some sleeping pills when she saw the picture of AJ that she had on her bathroom counter. She took it in her hands and shredded it. She ripped it until she couldn't rip it anymore. Then she just fell on the floor and cried once again. She finally made her way to bed and cried herself to sleep. It was the first time that she had done that since her mother left.

Chp.5

A few months later AJ got thrown in jail for trying to steal a car. He was never heard from again by Grace or the NASA program. Grace became a first class astronaut herself and was the first human to ever walk on Mars. She married John Novell and they raised two kids together, Ellie and Mark. Every time she went into space she carried a picture of Harry with her. She never forgot her father. When grace was old and about to die she chose to die like her father, not by getting blown up but to die in space. NASA granted her wish and she went to space one last time, and this time, by choice she didn't come back alive.

Grace died of cancer at age 98. She died on the eagle 20 spaceship. That ship is now in the National Air and Space museum in Washington DC to remember Grace and her father and what they have done for mankind.


End file.
